Social Outcast
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: Ja'far is a new student at Brimlock High School. As a bibliophile, he had hoped he would be spending all his free time reading. But after almost failing in History, Ja'far is pushed into applying for a tutor. Little did he know his tutor would be the popular, annoying teen that seemed to be making his life harder by the minute. Junior year is defiantly a strange one. Sinja Rated M
1. Junior Year

This day seemed to be just as dull and uneventful as any other. Bundling first years shuffling back and forth through the halls; lost no doubt. Boys leaning against the lockers as if ready to dissolve onto the floors, while the girls primped, looking into the locker mirror they all seemed to own. The halls containing collections of varied groups of teens, each one at least three feet separated from the next. Huddled around each other trading summer experiences and gossip. I never understood the need to blabber about one's life as many seem to enjoy. They try so hard to put themselves on a pedestal, tearing others down, it is always about 'one upping' the other.

I find much more peace ignoring my peers and focusing on the reason we come here five days out of the week. To learn and prepare for the future.

Ja'far kept a straight face as he opened his assigned locker (silently proud he opened it on his first attempt) and placing his shoulder bag onto the hook and dropping his notebooks to the bottom. Picking up his flip phone to check the time, 7:58, a minute before the first bell. Looking down at his class schedule he saw that his first class was room 231 which was on the second floor; US2 History with.

A few eyes landed on him as he pulled open the stair doors, but they quickly lost interest. Ja'far knew he was an eyesore, one that people scrutinized, ignorantly thinking that it was his choice to have this appearance. As if he would bleach his body or cut himself to gain attention. _Fools._Ja'far let out a small breath, grabbing his bag and walking off to class. _As long as they don't bother me, I can tolerate them. _

The room was half full, most of the occupants hanging over the backs of their chairs to chat with neighbors, a few pulling out a notebook and pencil. Ja'far kept his mouth in a fine line as he walked to the back of the room. Choosing the desk in the far left corner, which was thankfully free of neighbors. Moving down the aisles he could hear a few of the girls whispering about his attire. He could barely resist a snort. The males of the room graciously ignored him.

Looking down at his clothes, Ja'far rolled his eyes. _Why does it matter what I wear if we are here to listen and write? It is not a private school, so casual wear is perfectly fine. _Ja'far wore a simple white t-shirt, collarless, with dark navy cargo pants and black sneakers. Simple and effective, as Ja'far liked it. But what he didn't know was that the girls were whispering about the bandages the covered his arms completely, save for his hands. He knew that it wasn't common to wrap his arms as he did, but kids get into accidents, and he played it off that way. The bandages he wore were light weight and breathed in a way that long sleeved shirts just didn't pull off.

Brriiiiiinnnnggg

"Ok, students sit down, the bell has wrung." The scruffy teacher cleared his throat, loosening his tie with a tired face. The class slowly quieted down, even slower to turn and face the front. Groans could be heard clearly as the teens had to face facts; summer was over and it was time to learn.

"So for today we will be introducing what you will be learning for the year, the items you will need for this class, and of course filling out the emergency information cards." Came the unenthusiastic statement. More groans came from this. Ja'far held back a laugh. _This is a simple day, I don't see why they are dreading it so much. We aren't even reading or taking notes. _

"Ok, so for this year we will be reading about the…" The middle aged teacher actually smiled once he began telling of their soon to be lessons. Ja'far blocked out the man's speech as he reached for his book. It wasn't too lengthy, but the plot seemed interesting and as far as he had read the author had a good grasp on his thoughts. It was mostly philosophical, with some of the best hypotheses about mind and how it relates to the body and soul. Much more interesting than the assigned books he had to suffer through in the summer. Although he did find an adventure book amusing once in a while, he had hoped the schooling system would pick novels with a bit more challenge. All the books were no thicker than his hand and were too quick to reaching the climax, none of them played with words or gave him things to remember. But he read them quickly and writ the essay with as much feeling as he could give. Describing them as dull and uneventful. He was sure his teachers would agree.

"Apparently one of us has found something more important to do than paying attention. You, in the back, put the book away." The teacher said with just an octave lower to show he was serious. Ja'far blankly stared at the heads that turned to watch him. Quietly putting the book away and looking at the teacher again. _I can always read during gym class and lunch. _

After the teacher cleared his throat most of the students turned back to face forward. Ja'far gave a silent thanks to the man. If there was anything he hated more than people, it was groups of people watching him. Breathing a little in relief, he let his eyes scan the room. Posters of inspiration, large history books on the shelves, and many flags hanging on the wall of all different countries. Ja'far absentmindedly picked at his notebook.

From the corner of his eyes he could see a pair of eyes still watching him. It made his back want to shiver, but he fought it off. And with a scowl he turned his face in the direction of the prying eyes. A boy a few seats to his right, just…staring. Ja'far narrowed his eyes, gesturing to the boy to stop looking at him. But he just smiled, raising his hand up to wave, but was cut off when a red headed boy leaned over and whispered into his ear. The boy laughed before facing forward.

He seemed to be a social teen. After leaving the classroom, Ja'far could see the boy talking with a few other students. His hair seemed to be dyed a deep purple and held back by a low-hanging ponytail. His clothes, expensive no doubt, with knee length black shorts with silver trim and black on white plaid shirt. His laugh was loud and bounced down the halls, almost calling out to the other students 'hey, I am much happier than you! Come and join me in a laugh'. Or at least, that is what Ja'far felt. And it annoyed him greatly. _Does he honestly have to laugh so loudly?! _But the pale teen just let it brush off him as he hurried to his next class.

English class, something he could relate to, a class he looked forward too. He dropped into the far left seat once again. Placing his things under the seat and pulling out his book once more. The teacher had not entered the room yet, so he had time to read a page or two. The sound of the laughing teen was all but gone now. Settling comfortably into the concrete-like chair Ja'far studied the room. Only around ten students, bookshelves with novels of all sizes, a pull down screen, and a row of computers in the back. Flipping the page, Ja'far kept his focus comepletly on the written words. Maybe that is why he hadn't seen the foot coming.

His chair went flying back, his body along with it. The crash caused his head to make a sickening thump on the carpet, his book fluttering to the ground. Ja'far let out a grunt as the air left his chest.

"h-hey…Judal that was kinda going…too far." A feminine voice whispered. The only sound in the now silent room.

"I don't care. His face was just weirding me out. And who bleaches their hair anyway?!" A boy complained, reaching down to the ground to pick up Ja'far's book. The pale boy rubbed at his head, feeling on a small cut, his eyes narrowing as he saw his attacker picking up his book. Ja'far rose to his feet, ripping the book from Judal's hands not a moment later. The room was deadly silent. Ja'far gave not a second glance at the taller boy. Putting a note in his head of his appearance, black hair, tan skin, dark clothes. He was against revenge entirely, but that didn't mean he was all for mercy. He would remember this incident. Quietly leaving the room to wash the blood quickly from his head.

Judal laughed at the retreating form, giving the small girl on his right a little punch on the shoulder. The girl just frowned sadly before walking to take a seat.

"Next time he will choose another seat. Only normal people are allowed around me, no freaky-ass weirdos." The boy snickered, flopping into the seat Ja'far once occupied.

The hallways were empty after the bell rang, except for the one small teen calmly walking to the boy's room. Hoping that he did not need stitches. The last thing he needed was a hospital visit.

"Late-late-late-late!" Ja'far raised an eyebrow at the chant coming from around the corner. The sound of running feet coming closer and closer. Ja'far rolled his eyes. _Some idiot, you are not supposed to be run-_

"Whaa!"

"Uf!"

Ja'far closed his eyes tight as his head hit the cold and unforgiving tile floor. A heavy mass running smack into him and now just lying on his chest. His vision white as his head swam in circles. The body ontop of him moved off quickly, a voice yelling in his ear.

"Hey are you alright?!"

"…s-stop yelling…teachers might…in trouble." Ja'far mumbled, pushing the weight away from him and trying to get to his feet. An arm forcing its way under his shoulder to help him up.

"Shit, your bleeding!"

Ja'far turned to see the person that ran into him. Golden eyes that shined with worry, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, and tan skin…_Oh no it's the idiot from History class. _Ja'far scowled, yanking his arm free and walking down the hall once again. Albeit a little slower than before, the world still on its side so far as he could tell.

"Wait, the nurses office is the other way. Come on, I'll take you." _This gives me an excuse for being late! Ah, poor kid, I hope he doesn't have a concussion. _

"That is because I am going…to the bathroom." Ja'far grumbled, wanting to get away from the violet haired teen as soon as possible.

"What? You might have to do to the hospital! Dude, do you know your head is bleeding all over the place?!" The teen grabbed his arm, dragging him down the opposite way, a worried look on his face as he stared at the red bleeding through the snow white head.

"Do you know what today is? What is your name? How many fingers am I holding?!" The teen waved his palm infront of the smaller boy's head. Quickening his steps to down the hall, easily winning against the boy's planted feet.

"The 28th, I remember my name just fine, and would you stop waving your hand in my face. It is making me dizzy." Ja'far grumbled, finally accepting being dragged down the halls. The teen was at least a foot taller than him, and his arms were muscular yet lean, he could pick him up with one hand, Ja'far mused. _Not that I would let him. If my feet leave the ground I will bit his hands off. _

"Ok, fair enough. I apologize for running into you like that. I should have been looking where I was going. Are you okay?" The teen sounded distressed, putting a little more strength into holding the small boy up as they started down the stairs.

Ja'far stayed silent, choosing to turn his head away from the boy's question. This action seemed to cause the teen to worry more, as he stopped in his steps and sat Ja'far down.

"I am really sorry. I can pay for the hospital bills if you would like. Can you walk still?" The teen plucked through his hair. Ja'far slapped the hand away without a second thought.

"I am fine. Go to your class, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." Ja'far stood and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Are you-" The teen started, but was cut off.

"I'm fine." And with that Ja'far exited the stairs and walked quietly to the nearest bathroom. Dunking his head into the sink to wash out the blood. Then stuck his head under the hand dryer to dry off. The cut was small, no stitches needed. After drying off and fixing his hair, Ja'far left the bathroom and walked back to the English room. Not even thinking twice about the blood he left on the floor.

Knocking quietly on the door, Ja'far opened the door after hearing the teacher yell that it was open. All eyes were on him as he entered, bowing his head as he explained his reason for being late.

"I am sorry for rudely entering. I slipped on my way and had to go to the nurse." Ja'far kept his head low, waiting for a reply.

"That is fine, it is the first day after all. But please do not make a habit of this. There is a seat over there by Mr. Sinbad. Who, strangely, had a similar excuse as yours." The teacher gave an all knowing smile, letting his eyes peer over his thin glasses, nodding his head in the direction of the seat. Ja'far raised his head but kept his gaze on the floor as he walked to the seat, second row, and third coelom to the right. A displeased snort came from the back of the room; Ja'far didn't have to look to know it was the dark haired boy that kicked his desk over. Quickly settling in his seat, the pale teen tried to shake off the awkward atmosphere.

"This year we will be discussing college essays and SATs, the proper way to…" The teacher, a relatively young man, maybe around his early thirties, continued to explain the year's plan. English was the only subject that Ja'far found a common interest in, so he listened intently, a little disappointed to hear that most of their year would be spent on practicing for exams and writing essays to please future collages. Ja'far wanted to learn about the mechanisms in writing, read novels and discus their meanings, and really learn about English. But the faster he got through the exams, the more time the class would have to enjoy literature.

Ja'far felt a finger poking into his side, keeping his face straight, he suppressed the hiss on his tongue. He narrowed his eyes, keeping his head forward as he slapped the hand at his side, not hard enough in Ja'far's mind; seeing as he felt the appendage digging into his side right after he had slapped it away.

"Pppsst." Came a whispered noise. Ja'far ignored the sound, not wanting to disturb the class any further. A frown on his face when he recognized the voice. _Of all the classes in this school._ Ja'far resisted the urge to rub at his temples and relieve some of the stress that had piled up there. _What I would do for a cup of tea right now._

After ignoring the other's insisting for a few more minutes the period bell rang. Ja'far felt bitter sweet, about the bell. On one side he could get away from the annoying teen who seemed rather amused with poking at him, but on the other he would also have to leave English class. With a sigh the pale boy rose from his seat and hurried out the door.

"Hey wait! Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital or a doctor? Did you even see the nurse?" Came a voice, the sound of running feet right behind him.

"I have told you already. I am fine. Now if you'll excuse me, we both have classes to go to, and I do not wish to be late to another." Ja'far mumbled, glancing at the taller teen for a moment before disappearing into the crowd.

The next class was on the first floor, Spanish III, a relatively interesting language. It didn't appeal to Ja'far as much as English, but it did teach of sentence structures and grammar, so he could find some pleasure in learning it. He quickly walked to the back of the room, once again feeling déjà vu as the teacher began explaining the year's curriculum. Only this time she spoke completely in Spanish. Ja'far could understand most of it, but he wasn't an expert, so a lot of it went right over his head. Many of his classmates seemed to be thinking the same.

"Los estudiantes, hoy vamos a discutir las tarjetas de información y…" The teacher started, telling the students that they would be discussing the information cards and what to fill out for emergency numbers.

"Pssssst!" Came a hushed noise.

_God, if there was ever a better time to strike me down, it would be now. _


	2. Bullet Wound

"Pssssst!" Came a hushed noise.

_God, if there was ever a better time to strike me down, it would be now. _

"Psssssssssssst!" The soft sound came again, Ja'far refused to turn toward it, fisting his hands at his side to keep from growling. A few of the other students turned questioning looks to the boy leaning over in his chair. A few even turned to Ja'far, who the teen was obviously trying to reach. _Can't the teacher see this?! _Ja'far thought with a bit of anger.

"Hey~ Is your head okay?" The teen whispered, holding up his Spanish book to hide his head. Ja'far finally let the growl pass his lips. Giving in to responding to the annoying boy.

"Leave me alone." He whispered back, pulling out his notebook to busy himself with something other than this conversation. _I should have just said nothing…._ Ja'far glowered as he saw the boy's eyes sparkle at his voice. Even though he told the boy to leave him be, he seemed to be happy enough by just him answering.

_No one bothered me like this at the other schools. _Ja'far turned away from the violet haired teen, giving the boy a clear view of his back. Hoping that he would take that as a sign to stop his constant chattering. _I do not see what has him so…insistent._

The rest of the period consisted of jotting down small notes of what to bring to the next class, and of course, Ja'far ignoring the persistent teen all together.

But soon the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Ja'far rushed passed the other students, shoving out of the room as quick as he could. Looking back with a small glance he was glad to see the boy wasn't chasing after him. So he disappeared down the hall and walked to his next class, a study room. A pleasant enough period where you were allowed to do homework or read. A time scheduled for reading!

_As long as a certain idiot doesn't ruin it for me. _Ja'far kept the comment to his self. Throwing his class books into his locker before walking off to the room. The halls were clearing out, only ten or fifteen students hanging around their lockers. Keeping his head down, Ja'far felt the eyes of his peers boring into his head. For a boy that wanted nothing but to blend in, he stood out like a sore thumb. The majority of the population hand brown or black hair, a few having sandy or blonde hair. And of course there was the occasional red head or dyed hair color. But the dyes were of red or purple, streaks of blue and yellow. Ja'far was the only one with pure white hair. People murmured about him being an elderly man, a rebel that bleached his head or a teen that went so insane his hair. _Not that I haven't heard it all before. As much as I wish I could write it off as teenage rebellion. It is simply the color of my hair. _

The study room teacher was a quiet lady, thin and lengthy, with a pair of tiny glasses hanging on her neck. She spoke in a small voice, telling the few students that listened to take out any book or magazine they wished to read and to keep the noise at a minimum. Ja'far almost smiled at her, the elderly lady seemed so sweat and quiet. But he just blinked and pulled out his book. A relieved sigh passing from his lips as he noticed that a certain teen was not here. And it seemed that the class was not paying attention to him, so he could read in peace.

A buzzing came from his front pant pocket, Ja'far's eyes lost their relaxed shine, his body froze. He slowly closed his book and walked up to his teacher, respectfully asking to use the restroom. She gave a small smile and nodded.

Walking out into the hallway Ja'far pulled out his phone, an outdated model, but worked well enough. His eyes narrowed as he opened the text message, flipping his phone closed and stalking down the hallway. The once peaceful, bored, quiet demeanor changed into one of cold, powerful anger. The air around him tangible with malice. Pure unbridled anger that sent a wondering freshman scurrying out of the hall and into the nearest room.

_I had hoped to be assigned on nonacademic days. I do wish to get an adequate education after all. If they insist to call me in during school hours I might have to drop out altogether. Perhaps I can get my degree online, it seems to be a rising option, opposed to school. At least then I could choose the hours, and I wouldn't have to be surrounded by children five days out seven. But then I will not get the hands on lesson. Ah, well I can just study in college. _Ja'far pushed open the hall doors with a powerful force, not caring about the slam they made on the walls. _That is if they let me further my education. _

Ja'far stomped his way to the school's side exit, eyes set forward as he neared the doors.

"Hey! Where are you going?" A terribly familiar voice came from down the hall. Ja'far felt his anger grow at the voice, hurrying to the doors with a faster pace. The teen ran up and went to grab for the smaller boy's shoulder, but found a tiny grip on his wrist. Sinbad closed his mouth, staring at the pale hand pushing his wrist away.

The pale boy turned on a dime and threw open the doors that exited the school. Sinbad looked around, a frown on his face at the retreating form of the white haired boy. With a sigh he pushed open the doors and ran after the boy. _I didn't really care about the first day anyway. _

Ja'far glared as he heard the approaching footsteps. Whipping his head around with his face set into a scowl.

"Do not follow me. Return to your class." Ja'far spat with venom, his hands twitching, wishing nothing more than to whip out his knives and place them at the boy's neck.

_Wow, where did this come from? _"You should get back to class too. I only came out here because I saw you leaving school. That is not allowed, you could get into serious trouble." Sinbad pressed, moving to grab the white haired boy by the back of his shirt to drag him back to the school building.

"It is not a prison, I should be able to leave as I see fit." Ja'far pulled away from the extending hand.

"But the school is responsible for you during school hours; you have to be where they can what over you. It isn't so bad." Sinbad tried.

"If I am on school property they should take responsibility, but they should not have authority over me if I wish to leave or am not on the school grounds. As I said, this is no prison, they cannot keep me hear." Ja'far swiftly ran from the spot, not wishing to argue this ridiculousness notion.

"Hey! Wait!" Sinbad ran after the boy, hoping to convince him to come back, but after turning the corner, he could not see head nor tail of the strange teen. _Where did he go?_

_**~PageBreak~**_

Ja'far face was a blank stare, the only movement was his occasional blinking. The room he stood in was dark and damp, silent, except for a dripping noise coming from the far corner.

"Here is the target. He walks from the west side bank around this time." A photograph was passed to his hands. Ja'far studied the face for a few seconds before promptly giving it back. "Go."

Ja'far bowed lowly, turning and quickly leaving the dark room without a sound.

_**~PageBreak~**_

The man was easy to find: easy to bring into a secluded area: an easy target.

He was dressed in a business suit, happily marching down the street to his black Sudan. Ja'far followed him down the street, before becoming a shadow in one of the darkest alleys. The man was opening the door to his car when he heard the noise.

"h-help…h..elp!" A small, weak, voice came from the small alley behind him. The tall buildings cloaked the area in complete darkness, but a small figure could be seen moving near the back. James Rute had never been a heroic man, but he had a daughter, and the voice was shockingly similar. With a small gulp, he walked over to the dark alley.

"Um…Are you alright in there?" James spoke, stepping into the dark. "Do you need help?"

The small figure stood up, slowly walking over to the light. Its height only coming passed his stomach. _Poor thing, must have lost her mom. _James smiled and kneeled to the ground on one knee. Stretching out his arms to the child.

"Hey there sweetie. Are you lost? Is your mommy or daddy around here?" James smiled, seeing the small girl; a platinum blonde with short hair. A reflecting light caught his eyes, he squinted from the light. _I-is that….a knife?!_ The child smiled, its eyes hidden under its bangs, pulling triangular shaped knives. Stumbling back, James's eyes widened as the little girl grew in height, as if she was standing on her knees. The crazed smile growing as the knives slowly fell from his hands, red strings held from the ends. The knives swung with a furious speed, faster than the man could follow. A gurgled noise escaped his throat before his lifeless body hit the ground with a sickening thump. The child-killer stashed the knives up its sleeves before grabbing onto the man's feet and pulled his body into the darkness.

After properly being disposed of, and cleaning the pavement, the killer flipped open his phone.

"Mission complete." A dead voice spoke.

"Understood." A deep voice slithered out of the phone's speakers. "Report back and prepare for your next target."

"Yes." The assassin shut his phone and walked out of the alley, dusting off his pants and calmly walking down the street.

_**~PageBreak~**_

"The next target will not be out until tomorrow morning. Use this time to restock. Leave before dawn." A burly man spoke, throwing over a manila folder to his smaller coworker. A small photo clipped to its corner, a young woman probably in her late twenties or early thirties.

Ja'far nodded to the weapon's specialist, opening the folder and leaving the information room. His shoes echoing down the small hallway as he walked to the storage room. A single person was restocking, counting the numbers of bullets to number of guns, the amount of knives, iron knuckles, chains, saws, exploding devises, whips, and the like. Anything you can image that could end a person's life was in this room. And it was this man's job to make sure they had plenty of each item. Ja'far bowed to the man, grabbing a sharpening stone and a few packets of bullets and a jar of paralyzing poison. Making sure to show the man so he could write the number of items down.

He had a resting room in the base, a small room that only had a single cot for furniture. But that is all he needed for the few times he stayed here over night. Ja'far served his job well, but he knew better than to put his trust completely into the people here. Each one was an expert, trained and ready; to end the life of any person they chose.

After collecting all he needed for restock, Ja'far walked into his room; number 46 to be exact. Carefully setting up the sharpening stone and opening the folder to read the information on his next target. The silence of the base was a welcoming peace after the day he had filled with shrieking teenagers. But it held an eerie feeling, it was trained silence. But once he started scrapping the rocks against his knives, the silence was bearable.

The woman's name was Claire lee Hill, 36, married, and was an up and coming painter. She worked in her home most of the time but also worked at an art studio on Eleventh. Ja'far guessed her assassination was paid for by a jealous coworker or some meaningless competition stress from another painter.

There were pages upon pages of information on the woman, background, childhood home, friends, lovers, anything and everything. But Ja'far didn't care for that. All he cared to read was her name, where to look, and her face. He didn't need to know anything more.

After sharpening both of his blades, Ja'far set the rocks down, coiled the red wires around his arms and stashed the weapons. Pocketing the extra bullet packs for the one gun he had on his upper thigh and checking to make sure all the knives he had strapped to his legs were in place. After locking the door, eight different ways, and using his sharpening stones as door weights, Ja'far walked over to the cot to lie down. It had taken a few years to learn how to sleep while still being alert, but by now it was second nature. It was as if sleeping with one eye open, but instead he kept his ears listening.

Closing his eyes, Ja'far shut off his mind to sleep, but he was still conscious enough to listen to anything that could try and open his door.

Hours went by in complete silence, only broken a few times as footsteps walked by his door. But nothing too abnormal. The organization he worked for was one of the best. They were quick and clean; reliable. They were known on the streets as Al's Men. You wanted a person out of the picture; you hire one of Al's men. Al was the one in charge, but you only meet him twice. The day you are hired and the day you are…dismissed. Ja'far had only met the man once and he was glad.

If he never met the man again it would be too soon.

Ja'far clamped his eyes shut tighter, willing his mind off the subject. A vision of purple swam in his half-conscious mind, pulled back into a hair tie, a bright smile. Ja'far felt his stressed brain mellow out, liking this dream much more. Warm arms wrapping around his body and helping him up, the hands running through his hair and the voice calling out to him. It caused unfamiliar warmth to spread in his chest, but not an unwelcomed one.

Ja'far could almost…smile at how…nice the warmth made him feel. What was this for? Why is he feeling this? Did he eat or drink something weird? Ja'far could do nothing against the giddiness he felt from dreaming about this entity, he couldn't put his figure on it, but it was strong enough to make him suggest smiling! Even only half-conscious this was a big feat.

This emotion that he felt just seemed to shine a-

Ja'far started at the soft sound of footsteps outside his door. They were too soft to be anything other than someone who didn't want to be heard. And it wasn't just one. It sounded like many! Ja'far could hear the distant sound of his neighbor's grunt. The scrapping of feet across the hall. Whispered orders. Ja'far jumped from his cot, just in time to see his door being kicked down, every one of the lockets broken in the process. Four heavily armed men rushed his room. Each one with a high performance gun and bullet proof vest. One of the men, the farthest in the room, shouted out orders to the others. Ja'far crouched beneath his cot, out of sight from the others.

"We know you are there! Come out! This is the police!" The man shouted, a heavy set male around his mid-thirties, scruffy beard with a hardened scowl on his face. He had only seen the person hide under the bed, he did not know if he was armed, so he kept his gun at the ready. Signaling to his men to surround the bed.

Ja'far hissed under his breath. Someone leaked information to the cops! They betrayed the organization! They went against orders! They put his life in danger! Ja'far pulled the matchbox he kept in his pocket and lit a single strike. Throwing the small flame right onto the manila forlder, the white haired assassin was glad to see it catch immediately. The police officers jumped from the object that flew from under the bed, one even fired his gun, and another ran from the room when the folder caught fire. Ja'far held his breath at the sound of the gun, but thankfully it missed him.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" The leader yelled, stamping out the charred papers. "I will shoot in ten seconds should you refuse to cooperate."

Ja'far licked his dry lips, pulled his weapons tighter to his arms and crawled out from under the bed. _Ignorance, I am just a child. I do not know what is going on. Then strike. _It was a move he had perfected. His eyes widened at the men, his body shook, small sobs coming from his mouth. He let his hands raise into the air, wobbling the higher they got. The men put down their weapons, the leader whispered a few words to his men before kneeling to the floor.

"We won't hurt you, we came to get you out of here. Okay?" the man said softly, reaching out his hand to what looked to be a frightened little boy.

Ja'far walked forward, slowly inching toward the man. The police officer smiled at him. Once only a foot away Ja'far stilled his shaking body, bringing his hands up and slamming them into the man's face. A yelp caused the other officers to jump back in surprise. Ja'far slammed the man's head into the concrete floor, standing at his full height of five feet, two inches, and pulled his knives from his arms. Using the strings and wrapped them around two of the officer's necks, yanking them to the floor and choaking them into unconsciousness. Once they were down Ja'far ran into the hallway, knives gripped tightly in his hands, quickly slicing the knee and stomachs of any policeman that got near him.

As good of an assassin he was, he was still young, and the entire base was crawling with highly skilled officers. _They were prepared. This was planned! If the higher ups learn who it is…if Al found out…I can think about this later! I need to get out of this place first! _Ja'far cleared one the hallway he was in, flickering florescent lights, distant sounds of gunfire and shouts. Ja'far panted from the strain, his small chest heaving as he regained his breath.

"You! Don't move!" A yell came from a passing policeman. He had run past the hall Ja'far was resting in, but stalked in when he saw the teen.

Ja'far growled, turning with lightning speed with the ends of his red wires, putting in a good amount of his strength to swing the knives at the man. At the quick turn of the teen and shimmer of the deadly knives, the officer shot off two bullets toward the lower half of the boy. The red wires caught on the man's right arm and around his neck; the knives at the end sinking into his skin. The man screamed at the cutting of his flesh, before being yank hard on the concrete. Ja'far gave a grunt, running from the hall and turning quickly down the next. Trying to reach the closest exit, a relatively easy feat, if the base wasn't built like a labyrinth.

"There's blood down this way, sir!" A voice could be heard echoing from the hall that Ja'far had just ran from. His movements slowing down, but still at a steady jog. The marching suddenly growing louder and louder. Ja'far cursed, gripping at his bleeding leg, trying to pick up speed. _Damn cop! Can't even aim for the head!...There should..be a door going up to the ground level right around here-_

"Ouff!" Ja'far felt the wind leave his chest as he slammed into a solid mass, falling back onto back, his head hitting the ground with a small thump. His hand fell from his leg; which was trying to stop the flow of blood. His eyes swam for a moment before he tried to get to his feet.

"We have a wounded suspect! Put your hands above your head!" Came a shout from above Ja'far, a blurred image of an armed man crouching down next to him. "Medic!" He called out to another man that was suddenly at his other side. Hands were touching him.

"G-Get off me! Don't t-touch me!" Ja'far spar venomously, his hands reaching for his knives, but found them successfully held down.

"Do not move!" The first officer yelled, pinning the pale arms above the teen's head, scowling at the way he squirmed and cursed. The medic pulled out his supplies, quickly strapping an elastic around the teen's upper thigh and pulling it tight. Then wrapped a few feet of white gauze around the bullet hole. Ja'far hissed and struggled, glaring as more men came to surround him. But instead of getting prepared for a fight, they saw him as a little threat and put away their guns. Ja'far took this as the lowest insult to his title. He used his one free foot to kick the man that hung over him directly in the face. The officer gave a crushed yelp before moving away to cradle his jaw and most likely broken nose. The medic paused in his quick patching, a worried expression on his face. Two more officers jumped on Ja'far, one to pin down his arms and the other for his legs. The two men pulled Ja'far into the air and carried him down the hall.

"Put me down!" Ja'far snarled, pulled his head up and latching his teeth into the arm of the man holding his wrists.

"Ah! Damn it kid we are trying to save your damned life!" The man held his bleeding arm close to his chest, glaring at the boy. Ja'far's upper body had fell to the floor as the man dropped his wrists. Kicking out with his feet, he managed to wriggle his way out of the other man's grip. Once completely on the ground, Ja'far rose to his one good knee, pulling out his knives. The men still didn't bring their guns back out, they just raised their hands, slowly inching their way closer to him. Ja'far growled, narrowing his wild green eyes.

"Hey, listen kid. No one hear is going to hurt you. Now put down the weapons." The medic said, keeping his hands in front of him.

"YOU SHOT ME!" Ja'far seethed, grinding his teeth to ignore the pain in his leg.

"Because you were hurting our friends. If you put down the knives we can take you to a hospital. You can't get out of this, the whole block is surrounded and we have already taken everyone in this place under arrest. Just come quietly." The medic replied, kneeling down to the concrete.

Ja'far felt his head fall to the right, his vision weaving as he tried to focus on the space between him and the men.

"Man, he looks like my son's age." One of the officers sighed. Ja'far growled, his arms falling, but still clinging to his weapons. The men surrounded him, grabbing at his arms and legs, whispering about him.

"D-don't…t-ouch…no!" Ja'far threw the rest of his strength to his feet, he kicked them out of the arms around him and dodged the officers, running with a limp down the hallway. Loud shouts not even three feet behind him.

Ja'far could see the exit door sign, red and glowing, mocking him. He ran toward the sign, hands ready to grab the handle and run for freedom.

"Not so fast, kid." Came the almost bored reply. Ja'far was lifted off his feet, a hand on the back of his shirt collar.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviwers!**

**WhiteStriker99****—Thanks **

**Lazy Gaga**** – Thank you! I will!**

**Toy Story**** - Hope his irritation was satisfactory **

**Awesome Fangirl**** - Thank you, it means a lot! I try and update as soon as I can.**

**I hope this chapter was to your liking, I certainly had fun writing it! If anyone has any thoughts (good/bad) you can give a review or PM me. **

**Did you like the way this chapter went? Did you like Ja'far still being an assassin? **

**Did you hate that I made the assassin base be captured so soon? **

**You got any ideas you wanna throw at me? ~I do listen~**


	3. Hospitalized part 1

"Not so fast, kid." Came the almost bored reply. Ja'far was lifted off his feet, a hand on the back of his shirt collar. Kicking his one good leg out and grasping the hand on his shirt. The collar of his shirt digging into his neck and cutting off his air way. Ja'far coughed raggedly, his hands grasping onto the shirt collar for even the smallest bit of relief. The man gave a deep sigh before placing the gasping teen onto the ground. One of his boots stepping onto the sides of his pants to make sure he did not run.

Ja'far sucked in the air, hands soothing his neck as he gave a deadly growl to the men. Never before had he been bested like this. He was trained in the art of quietly killing, not frontal attack, and it seemed these men knew this. As they treated him as nothing more than a rebellious child. Using superior strength and numbers to make him look like a fool.

A few of the officers disbanded down the hallway, going to assist another group, as they deduced that Ja'far was no longer a threat. He would have yelled if his leg wasn't taking most of his attention away from the men.

"We have to get him to a hospital, sir. He has lost a lot of blood and is experiencing dangerous levels of stress." The medic saluted to the man that kept Ja'far in place. Said man grunted, looking down to see the way Ja'far seemed to be hyperventilating.

The burly man pulled a black mesh scarf from his side pack and wrapped it quickly around Ja'far's eyes. The pale boy hissed venomously, his hands, like a viper, shot out and clawed the man. The officer gave no sound of pain, but tightened the blindfold with a sharp tug.

The next thing Ja'far could feel his arms were being put into handcuffs and his body being lifted into the air. The sound of sirens and shouted orders, cool wind, and the smell of a damp street was thrust into Ja'far's face. The motion of being carried enough to cause him to feel bile rising in his throat. But he was quickly lied down on a soft surface. Rushed talking and sharp objects being poked into his arms. _An ambulance. _Ja'far reasoned, breathing through his mouth to relieve the thought in his mind that he was drowning.

_What…am I going to do now? …It's over…I've been caught. Most likely going to jail…And because of my profession…most likely for life._ Ja'far felt bitter tears in his eyes, but pushed them away, he was far stronger than some weeping child. This was just another challenge. All he has to do is give it some thought, planning, and he could get through it.

A hand untied the blindfold over his eyes, a bright light invading his sight. Ja'far went to block the light with his hand, but found it strapped down.

"Relax, son. We are only here to help you." A female voice addressed him. A clear mask was put over his mouth, hands grabbing all over his body, pain erupting from his leg as the bullet was pulled from his thigh. A metallic clink as it was dropped into a silver bowl. The ambulance doors closed with a slam and the car raced down the street.

"Do you know where you are, son?" Came a familiar grunt; the officer that had grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Ja'far tried to sneer at the man, but it didn't have any of his earlier malice, and all that happened was a twitch of his lips. His strength seemed to have been washed away after the needles were stuck into his arms. And it was becoming increasingly harder to stay alert.

The man wanted to laugh at the sedated boy, who was most likely trying to escape by the way his hands were shaking on the straps, but failing miserably.

"You are in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" The officer recited. Ja'far felt his mind panic for a moment, but shook it off. This was not the worst situation he has been in. And it will not be the last.

"….Depends…." Ja'far mumbled, his mouth slower than he had time to put into account.

"I will take that as a yes." The officer said with an almost joyous tone. _Must be glad I'm talking. Probably wants to use it against me. _"Are you affiliated with the group of hit-men known as "Al's Men." The officer pulled out a note pad and waited for Ja'far's answer. Meanwhile the ambulance roar and shook as it zipped through the streets.

"…no." Ja'far answered. The man scowled and wrote the answer down.

"Why were you at Al's men's hide out then?" The officer asked in an even tone, his voice clearly telling Ja'far to confess.

"…I was kidnapped this afternoon." Ja'far whispered, his head swimming in and out.

"Hey don't knock the kid out yet." The officer ordered the medics, who in turn ignored the man completely. "Kidnapped? And why were you in possession of knives and used them against my men, who would be you rescuers." The officer challeneged.

"….I could not see…..it was dark and…I thought….it was them….to…..kill me." Ja'far closed his eyes, praying to no one in particular that in his half-awake mind his answers would fool the police. _Play innocent. Just….a normal kid. _"I…I didn't want to die!" Ja'far wept, his eyes opening a little to look at the police officer. His body shaking as he sobbed, tears rolling down his face and into the cot. One of the medics, a young man around his mid-twenties, grabbed his hand. Most likely trying to comfort him.

The officer gave a long sigh before flipping the note pad close and shoving it into his breast pocket.

"Where did you learn to fight? I have to say you have some real talent to take down so many of my men." The man used a much softer voice now. Ja'far relaxed into the cot and fell limp, his eyes still open a crack.

"….I used….to do….Karate…..Kamas…and the Bo staff." Ja'far mumbled, which wasn't a complete lie. He had in fact been taught forms of Karate. And his first weapons were the Kamas and Bo staff.

"What is your name?" The officer nodded before asking.

Ja'far didn't have the time to think what to answer. He had fallen unconscious before he had even heard the question.

_**~PageBreak~**_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ja'far opened his eyes with a start. A young nurse leaping back in surprise at her patient suddenly jumping awake. She placed a hand over her chest before walking over and adjusting a few system buttons and flashing lights.

"It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked sweetly, holding out a cup of water to the pale boy. Ja'far slowly grabbed the glass, but gulped down the liquid with a greed he didn't know he possessed. Ja'far didn't care to answer, he had what seemed to be the essence of life in a cup, and it was working wonders on his sore throat.

The nurse saw that he wasn't going to answer, so she gave a small bow and left the room. Returning a few minutes later with a tray of food. Ja'far could practically feel the drool coming from his mouth at the sight. _How long has it been since I've had food for breakfast? _The food was simple pancakes, blueberry muffin, and a cup of orange juice.

"Thank you." Ja'far felt his lips move before he could stop himself. The nurse giggled and placed the tray on his lap.

"No problem! Is there anything you need?" She asked with her sweet voice, like a tiny bird.

_Tea. What I would do for a cup of tea right now. _Ja'far stopped himself from digging into the food. He glanced wearingly at the young women.

"…..Maybe…some tea?" Ja'far asked slowly at first before blurting the rest.

"Sure! I'll be right back. Do you want sugar and milk with that?" She smiled as she turned to the door.

"Um, just one sugar, no milk….please." Ja'far mumbled, uncomfortable when he saw a few other doctors and nurses walking by the room. The nurse giggled at Ja'far before nodding and walking down the hall.

Sitting back in the bed, Ja'far saw that his hands were not cuffed, there was nothing to keep him from running. _So I am not under arrest….Seems the police believed my ploy. I can only hope the men that were cut down in my escape will not be put against me. The last thing I need is to be running from murder charges. _Ja'far shoved the food into his mouth, not caring to use the utensils. His eyes studied the room, seeing one window on his left, a door to the right, and posters with inspirational animals. Ja'far frowned at the kitten with the bandaged paw. What room did they put him in? _This is just humiliating. _Ja'far pushed the sheets off of him, setting the tray to the side and turning to get out of the bed. Slowly setting his feet on the cool tile floor when a wave of dizziness hit him. Ignoring the double images, Ja'far pushed onto his legs, tumbling to the ground as if he had only one leg.

"Uuf." Ja'far grunted as he hit the floor, the IV needle yanked from his arm, a small trail of blood streaming from where it once was.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

_Ah, shit. _Ja'far pulled himself into a sitting position and waited for the nurse or doctor to come in and scold him for getting out of bed. And it was only seconds before a strange man in a white coat, a different nurse, and a police officer ran into the room. The nurse gasped and ran over to the computers, shutting off all the alarms, and turning with a frown. The doctor gave a small chuckle at the pouting boy on the floor.

"I guess you have just realized that your leg was numbed." The doctor picked up a clip board attached to the front of his hospital bed. The nurse helped Ja'far back onto the bed and firmly told him not to get out. She cleaned the cut on his arm and stuck another IV needle a few inches higher.

The police officer gave a cough into his fist, eyeing the doctor.

"So the bullet didn't hit any arteries, no broken bones, and the stitching will just dissolve in about two weeks. Try not to strain the leg for a while, but you will be able to walk just fine after a couple days. So just relax, there isn't anything to worry about." The doctor smiled before leaving the room with the nurse by his side. The police officer walked over to the wall next to the bed and leaned against it with a sigh.

"You are one lucky kid." The officer said, with a mysterious tone. "Getting taken by Al's Men; I'm sure it was a traumatic experience. But I need to ask you a few questions before we can completely dismiss this case." Ja'far kept his face straight, but for sake of the situation, he fidgeted and grabbed at the sheets, trying to seemed scared.

"Do you remember any faces?" The officer asked, pulling out a familiar note pad. Ja'far wanted to scowl, but gave a shaky nod. "Can you describe it?"

"…Um…he was tall and had a brown scrubby beard…And, cheek bones..they kind of came out a lot….And he was muscular and wore a dark red hat." Ja'far mumbled, his fingers twirling in the sheets.

"Anything else? A tattoo or piercing?" The police officer asked.

Ja'far just shook his head. The police officer nodded and flipped the page.

"Ok, so where are you parents or guardians right now?" The police officer pulled a chair over and sat down.

Ja'far turned his head to the side. The officer looked up at the pale boy.

_**~PageBreak~**_

**I am ending it here for this chapter. I'm going on vacation for a week and want to put out all the writing I have been doing. So think of this as a **_**Part 1**_**. I will be updating soon!**


	4. Hospitalized part 2

**I'm back from vacation! Here is Part 2.**

_**~PageBreak~**_

"Ok, so where are you parents or guardians right now?" The police officer pulled a chair over and sat down.

Ja'far turned his head to the side. The officer looked up at the pale boy, waiting for an answer. After a few silent seconds went by he cleared his throat.

"We need to inform your guardian about the situation. And I am sure they are worried since you were missing all night. Plus you need them to discharge you from the hospital." The man said, his all-knowing eyes locking onto the dead green eyes that turned to face him.

"….They are not here." Ja'far said in a dead voice, his mind focusing on what to tell the cop instead of masking his expressions.

"Are they out of state? Who is in charge of you?" The police man asked, pushing up tall in his chair.

"I am of legal age to be without my guardians. I can check out myself." Ja'far spoke clearly, turning on the bed to try and leave the room.

"Woah, woah, there. I need some form of ID to prove your age and permission from your guardians. You cannot just leave on your own, and I highly doubt you can leave at all right now. Rest easy, the department is paying for the hospital time since you are a victim." The police officer said, standing in front of the bed to keep Ja'far from getting out.

"One of your men shot me." Ja'far scowled, but mostly because he had just remembered why he was in the hospital. _I wonder how many of us survived or are in jail right now. _Ja'far thought grimly. _Does this mean…I have no more work? _The thought was a strange one. It had been so long that Ja'far did not remember a life out of assassination. _But I have now been linked to the organization. I'm now under the police's radar. I might be…terminated. I'm a loose end that might prove to be more trouble than worth. _

"Yes, well it was with just cause. The officer told you not to move and you attacked him." The cop said bluntly. "Think of the free treatment as a way of apologizing. We didn't know that you were a hostage."

"….I understand." Ja'far nodded.

"Good, so just for curiosity sake, how old are you?" The officer said, walking back over to his seat.

"I'm eighteen." Ja'far said. The cop raised an eyebrow.

"A senior in high school?" The cop asked, a confident tone in his voice.

"Junior." Ja'far replied with a slight pause. Looking down at his hospital gown and giving a slight scowl. _Hideous._

"Do you go to Brimlock High School?" The police officer leaned forward.

"No. I take online courses and home school myself." Ja'far said with a pause. As if with a practiced ease. _The last thing I need is more eyes on me at school, let alone this going down on my record if I want to further education. _

"Online? They have programs like that now?"

"Yes. Regular classes….were not for me." Ja'far said, his hands twitching. _I wish I had a book right now. Something to take my mind off of all this._ Ja'far eyes lid in slight annoyance at having to deal with the police man's conversation and not having a single form of descent literature nearby.

"Ok! One hot cup of black tea! One sugar and no milk!" A happy voice chimed at the door to the room.

Ja'far didn't care to hide the small smile that came to his mouth at the smell of tea. If it could even be called a smile, as it seemed more likely that his scowling face became less frigid and more calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry officer, do you need the room?" The nurse asked, setting the tea on the side table.

Ja'far reached for the cup quickly, cradling it in his hands and breathing in the small steam it gave off. Drinking a big gulp, his eyes only on the brown liquid. The warmth going down his throat was like aloe on a sunburn. It healed his aching throat in ways no medicine could. Breathing a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed and his throbbing head settled.

"Yes, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but this is a private conversation." The officer smiled to the young women, raising one eyebrow as he saw Ja'far gulping down the tea. "Hey don't drown over there."

Ja'far looked up from the cup, slowly putting it in his lap with his hands still curled around its warmth. His eyes shining with embarrassment as the adults in the room seemed to be mocking him.

"Of course, Officer. I will be right outside, Honey! If you need anything just tap the button on the bed's handle bars." The nurse bowed and left the room quietly.

"Before we go into detail of your capture, I still do not know your name." The man said with knowing tone. Ja'far could see that the man was suspicious, but keeping a level head, he knew that suspicion can only go so far. "Please try to keep in mind that we will run the name through our data base, so lying will only lead us to distrust you."

"Ja'far. I have no middle or last name that I know of." Ja'far spoke, his eyes watching the steam coming from his teacup.

"That is all you know? You must have put down some type of last name for your school registry." The officer narrowed his eyes.

"I used the letter J for my last name. All of my legal documents will show the name "Ja'far J." Ja'far felt sweat at the back of his neck. _If they look up that name, they will find my school ID. Damn! I will have to go into hiding. This man, why is he so persistent?! _

"…I see. Well, with that taken care of lets discuss your capture." The officer wrote down diligently on his note pad.

_God I despise this man!_

"Where were you when you were captured?"

_**~PageBreak~**_

Ja'far gave a silent sigh as he flopped back on the bed. A growl on the tip of his tongue. The officer had just left the room, treating the hour of interrogating the wounded boy as if he it were simple chat. He had managed to give the man just enough information to keep him satisfied, but not enough to reveal his true nature. He had been captured on his way to the park, taking a shortcut through the city. He was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. Shortly after he was locked in the room they found him in, but not before he was told what would be done to him. Summoning some crocodile tears as he told of the horrible words the men told him.

"_I took Karate." Ha._ Ja'far thought with a bitter laugh. _If being forced into learning hand to hand combat with the intent to slaughter silently counts as Karate. _Ja'far turned to the medical machines, his eyes gleaming as he pulled the power cables from the side. The loss in power blacken the screens and no sound came to alert the nurses. Ja'far pulled the needle from his arm and wrapped his arm quickly. He thanked the air for the long sleeved gown he was given. He did not want the officer to see the scars he had accumulated over the years. But, he knew without a doubt that the doctors and most likely the nurses had seen them. _They must have given me the long sleeves out of pity. _

After concealing his arms with the bandages, the young assassin searched the room for his clothes, but saw not a scrap of cloth. _I cannot leave in this. I must find something quickly. _Quietly the white haired boy opened the door of the hospital room. Waiting for a moment to slink from the room undetected. Bustling nurses and gurneys flew through the hallways. It seemed an accident had occurred, and that made for the best coverage; confusion and panic. Slipping into the white halls Ja'far walked quietly to an exit. A few nurses turned to his direction, but were called not a moment later to help with the patients.

"Hurry to the ICU!" A women yelled. Nurses behind her in a second, yelling orders as they went.

"Do not put the gurneys over there! Get them out to the ambulance quickly!" Another yelled, pushing past scurrying interns.

Ja'far ran from the building, his teeth gnawing together when he tripped on one of the steps outside the Hospital and felt a deep pain come from his thigh. _Damn. I forgot about the bullet. I should have enough morphine in my system for the next few hours, but I will need some type of pain medication soon. The wound will last for a few weeks, but I cannot wait, I will no doubt be called in a few days. _Ja'far took to the side of the building, not wanting to go out the front and be spotted. Creeping around a dumpster, his hands out and ready to take down anyone that could jump out at him. His arms were light…lighter than they had ever been. Ja'far looked down at them. Could it be the morphine? …No…This was different.

_My knives! Shit! Where did they take them! _Ja'far's green eyes narrowed to silver, its shape close to what could be described as a snakes. _Wait, calm yourself. _Ja'far relaxed his tense body, taking a deep breath. _The hospital would not have them. They would be taken in as evidence by the police. I cannot go barging into a police station. I have lost the knives and will just have to ask for a new weapon._ Ja'far thought rationally. But the sting of losing the one possession he actually cared for and kept on his person 24/7. Ja'far hated to admit a weakness, but it is best to acknowledge them. If you know your weak points, you can fix them or at least protect them from being taken advantage of. Ja'far knew he was vulnerable without his weapons. It is true he knows how to disarm and fight off an opponent up to three times his size. But Ja'far was a creature of clean killing. He did not wish to struggle with brute strength, but rather to maneuver his blades, using his mind to calculate strategy.

_I do not like being without my blades, but I can make new ones. _Ja'far sighed, letting his back hit the brick wall of the hospital's side. Looking back at the bustling Hospital, Ja'far pondered his next move.

_I shouldn't run from the hospital. It will just show the police that I am a suspect. As much as I want to leave right now, I should go back in and check myself out. _Ja'far grumbled at his rash actions and started to walk back into the hospital. _At least my clothes will be returned to me. _

Refraining himself from kicking at the ground, Ja'far walked back into the hospital and up to the reception desk. The desk-man seemed reluctant to let him leave, claiming that his wound would need to be rested more. But Ja'far assured him he would stay in bed for the next week. It didn't take too much fighting, seeing as he had no guardians around and he was eighteen. He was given his clothes, but they were stained with blood and ripped in a few places, so they gave him a shirt and pair of pants from the lost and found.

Thankful the police officer didn't see him leave, the white haired boy trudged out of the sterile building and onto the streets. Heading off in the direction of his apartment; taking extra precaution by checking for lurking men or police. But after the fourth block, the pain in his leg became more and more prominent, and on the fifth Ja'far was forced to sit on one of the street benches to ward off the pain.

Running a hand through his stark white hair, Ja'far glared at the passing bystanders. His apartment was still three more streets from the bench he sat on, and he didn't know if he could make it down another. It seemed to be an hour or so after noon. The sun was passed the middle of the sky, but not close enough to be near night time. Ja'far let his head fall against the back of the bench.

_If I am under the suspicion of the government, this means I am no longer a ghost of the legal system. Of course I did have schooling records, but they were easy enough to manipulate. This is not something that my masters will overlook. I must take into account the possibility of being terminated. Should I take this moment of calm and run for it? How far could I go before I am captured by his men? _Ja'far felt another migraine gnawing at his head. His throat ached for another sip of tea. _The days I had to read and drink tea might be coming to an end. If I leave and take up a new alias I can get a stable job and perhaps I can live undetected. _Ja'far closed his eyes, his mind racing with possible futures. _But this would also mean leaving my current profession. _Ja'far opened his eyes, his view a cascading portrait of the winding skies, at the thought of no longer being paid to kill and murder. If there had ever been a moment to let true tears fall; it would be now. But none came.

_To think a day came where I could alternate my course for a normal life. _Ja'far watched the clouds rolling across the sky, squinting at the shine that stung his eyes. _No. As much I want to believe, this would not be true. Deviating from Al's Men would only mean becoming a target myself. Arhhh, perhaps the best idea would be to lay low for a while and see what I can find out. Nothing good comes out of jumping to conclusions. I will wait for either instruction or my executioner. _Ja'far closed his eyes, his hand massaging the area around his thigh, trying to prepare his mind and body for the walk he was about to take. _Huh, I guess the walk home isn't the only one I'm starting now. _

"Didn't anyone tell you not to sleep on a public bench?"

Ja'far could feel his throbbing migraine being thrown into the inferno at the sound of the voice. It was only one sentence, but it was enough to make him forget all about his earlier dilemma and focus solely on getting as far away from the speaker as possible.

"I am not sleeping." Ja'far ground out, rising from the bench and starting off in the direction of his apartment, not sparing a glance to the teen.

"Awe, don't be like that! I just wanted to say hello." Sinbad said, walking over and trying to put his arm around the smaller teen's shoulders. Ja'far maneuvered his way around the appendage.

"And now you have said it. Leave."

"Sounds like someone's having a rough day." Sinbad sang.


End file.
